


Система стабильна

by fandom_Cyberpunk_2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019
Summary: родвинутый пользователь может обмануть систему и воспользоваться ее неопытностью - но лишь до первого срыва. А потом система возьмет свое и отымеет пользователя во всех позициях





	Система стабильна

**Author's Note:**

> насилие, увечья, социальная нестабильность, злокозненный ИИ
> 
> Автор: Lemaya

Система была стабильна. 

Всё начиналось просто — умный поисковик, угадывающий ваши желания с полуслова. Затем люди обнаружили, что браузер этой компании очень удобный. Браузер предлагал сохранить пароли и рассказывал о событиях в округе. Показывал погоду, подсказывал, что надеть... 

Компания «Xen-day» медленно, но верно просачивалась в жизнь людей. Невозможно было отследить, как именно она это сделала. В какой момент телефон сам стал записывать тебя к врачу и считать твои шаги? Все привыкли довольно быстро. Так было по-настоящему удобно. «Xen-day» позволяла даже зарабатывать, хранить деньги и находила, куда их можно потратить, — получше, чем многие люди. 

С системой люди стали счастливее. 

Разве не прекрасно, когда тебе не нужно помнить даты оплат, переживать, что и где взять? Система всё сделает за тебя. Какие деньги из твоей зарплаты на что употребить... Тебе остаётся лишь решить, на что потратить остаток. А там сайт с вакансиями подкинет тебе новую должность, потому что система сочла, что тебе нужна новая квартира и ипотека... 

Это не выглядело монополией. Правительство продолжало работу, и даже имело свою независимую систему... Но люди заходили в неё через браузер «Xen-day». Формально к компании придраться было нельзя — да никто и не хотел. Она оказалась отличным продуктом экспорта и была... удобной. 

И стабильной. 

Система знала, что лучше для человека. 

Майкл не был с этим согласен. 

Вообще-то его звали Михаил, но интерфейс системы — Алиша — решила, что Майкл звучит более «современно» и лучше подчёркивает его индивидуальность. 

Майкл жил в ярко-жёлтом мире «Xen-day», работая по «Xen-freelance», покупая еду через «Xen-groceries» и общаясь с девушками и парнями через «Xen-date». В виртуализированном мире ориентация уже не имела значения — собеседник может надеть любой аватар. 

Но потом что-то пошло не так. Работы стало меньше, продукты поднялись в цене... Майкл думал, что это кризис, пока не увидел аккаунт приятеля. Потом осторожно поспрашивал других людей. У каждого были разные цены, разный объём работы. Кто-то месяцами не мог записаться к врачу, потому что всё занято, а кому-то всё давалось слишком легко. 

Вспомнив навыки программиста, в освободившееся время Майкл ковырял код страниц, отслеживал алгоритмы, смотрел, как реагирует система на его поведение. И Алиша, голосовой помощник, в какой-то момент посоветовала книгу «Как быть успешным». 

Майкл отчётливо узнал стиль письма. Он и сам похожее разрабатывал — руководство пользователя. Пользователя жизни. 

Ему хотелось рассмеяться. «Xen-day» заняла место новой религии и создала свои заповеди. Но только наказание за их невыполнение было не в другой жизни, а прямо сейчас: хамишь людям в сети — и вот твой статус коммуникативности снижается, а с ним и скидки и бонусы для «лучших пользователей». 

Он умел следовать инструкциям. И начал подыгрывать системе. 

Смутные сомнения крутились в душе, но быстро уступили место эйфории. Он за несколько месяцев совершенно изменил свое финансовое положение, заработал неплохое количество денег, вложил их в собственное дело и уже начал получать прибыль. Жизнь изменилась кардинально — ему сдали отличную квартиру в центре, он познакомился с компанией умных и богатых ребят, которые все, как на подбор, были дружелюбными и идеальными. 

Жизнь вошла в колею, и Майкл снова поверил в систему. Ведь как же здорово, когда чётко понятно, что нужно делать, чтобы жизнь наладилась. Его лечили дружелюбные и опытные врачи, ему готовили лучшие коктейли, он был на высоте. 

Но первого сентября руководство пользователя обновилось. Майкл оступился всего один раз — выпил лишнего, повёл себя шумно и неприлично, проиграл немного денег. Наутро он собрал себя в кучу и готов был работать, но... 

Его компания обанкротилась. Из квартиры пришлось съехать, потому что хозяйка без объяснений расторгла договор.

«Извини, я не могу с тобой общаться, — проронила Лиззи, девушка с широкой улыбкой и грустными глазами. — Алгоритмы неправильно поймут». 

Система была стабильна, а люди — нет. И нестабильности она не прощала. Майкл совершал ошибку за ошибкой — отклонил предложенный системой план финансового восстановления, нагрубил приставу, выселившему его из социального общежития... Он попытался устроиться на работу, но заболел, а денег на лекарства не было — его отношение к себе система сочла нездоровым, и работу он потерял. 

Упав на дно, он осознал — системе нужны были не только преуспевающие винтики, но и отбросы. Они делали «черную» работу за копейки, заселяли самое дешёвое жильё, а система заботилась, чтобы они исправно платили, забирая всё заработанное. Выйти из этого круга не получалось. 

Терпимость к нищим системой поощрялась, но и жестокость никак не наказывалась. И люди, запертые под маской хорошего человека, не стеснялись срывать на них раздражение. Василич, его сосед по койке, однажды вообще не вернулся с работы. Его нашли позже — с выпотрошенным животом. Майкл почему-то тогда рассматривал внутренности с любопытством, только позже осознав, что система активно фильтровала весь негатив и он не видел подобного никогда, и ему очень хотелось запомнить эту необычную картину: поблёскивающий жир, синюшная кожа, жуткие пустые глаза. Вчера тело было человеком, а сегодня — лишь любопытный набор кишок, обёрнутый в бледную кожу. 

Его зацепила эта мысль, и он с трудом, но нашёл подработку санитаром. После рафинированного мира «Xen-day» работа казалась ему глотком свежего воздуха. Люди жили и умирали у него на глазах, боролись до последнего. Жертвы аварий (ещё не перешедшие на «Xen-авто»), жертвы людей, тяжелобольные. Те, кто так и не разобрался в том, как теперь работает мир и не смог помочь себе. И такие же, как и сам Майкл, — отбросы. Таких было большинство. 

На их мелком кропотливом труде держался мир. Они продолжали производить еду, одежду, технику — не проектировать в чистых кабинетах, а работать руками там, где ещё не вытеснили людей роботами. 

Система их всех низвела до уровня биороботов — успешных и не очень. А у роботов ведь нет чувств? 

Майкл и сам не понял, как сделал это впервые. Какие-то подростки громко ржали под окнами соц. общежития. Холёные, с «Xen-вейпом», богатенькие... Он схватил камень, потом другой и начал в них швырять. Они сбежали, отделавшись синяками, а он сидел, обхватив себя руками, и пытался понять, что только что произошло. 

Ему понравилось. До того, что член в штанах практически закаменел. 

Ощущение власти, ощущение силы — давно забытое за прессом технологий. Момент, когда только он решает, как быть. Иногда он даже возбуждался и тайком мастурбировал, спрятавшись в проулке или укромном уголке парка, но главным было вовсе не это. 

Он ставил незаметные подножки, бросал зажжённые спички в урны — он разрушал мир снизу, изнутри. Система его более не преследовала, система вообще им не интересовалась — он работал и платил долги, этого ей было достаточно. 

Михаилу нравилось думать, что он что-то меняет. Что-то сегодня пойдёт не по плану. У автобуса спущены колёса. Сбита с ног очередная красотка на каблуках. Напугана парочка, решившая уединиться в парке, — Михаил начал насвистывать в тот момент, когда парень задрал юбку своей девушки, обнажая влажные завитки у неё на лобке. Стоило подождать подольше, может, увидел бы и чего поинтереснее. Мелочи и неловкости, так бесящие этих холёных пижонов, снобов, фыркающих на него, когда окажутся рядом. Михаил мнил себя равным системе — неведомой силой, незаметно вторгающейся в чужие жизни, и тем оправдывал свою трусость.

Да, он был трусом — всегда действовал скрытно, из-за угла, сохраняя спокойное лицо, и радовался молча, спрятавшись под тонким обвештавшим одеялом на своей койке общежития. Но бросающие вызов напрямую обычно заканчивают в психушке, а Михаил был осторожен. 

Внутри крепло и росло ощущение, что он всё-таки борется, а не сдаётся как эти, плывущие по течению, а борется. 

Система же продолжала работать стабильно. А что среди ночи перед ним закрылись ворота проходной секции — так это он сам задержался. Расписание поменялось, а он с утра и не посмотрел. Пришлось ночевать на улице. 

Первые две пьяные компании его обошли. Но на третьей его подсветили фары «Xen-авто», и группа молодых парней направилась к Михаилу. 

Он хотел быть стойким — но сломался ещё прежде, чем его тронули. Он рыдал и молил не бить его, но нападавших это только раззадорило. 

Так совпало, что на них не смотрела ни одна уличная камера. 

Система знала, что людям нужно выпустить пар. 

Запекшаяся кровь отражала первые солнечные лучи. Михаил умирал, глядя на то, как смещаются блики. Во рту стоял металлический привкус — как от старой монетки или поручня в автобусе. Михаил лежал на боку, не в силах пошевелиться. Рука, бывшая под головой, лежала бесчувственной плетью, а пальцы превратились в кровавое месиво. По ним активно топталась какая-то пьяная девица. Он уже этого не чувствовал. Не чувствовал и бедра с содранной кожей — разве что тепло в той части тела, но было оно от лихорадочного жара или просто взошедшее солнце согрело измученное тело, сказать было сложно. В ушах еще стояли собственные крики боли, но как бы он ни кричал — никто не приходил на помощь. 

Правила системы не рекомендовали вмешиваться в опасные ситуации. Это работа полиции. Которая ездила где-то в стороне — пару раз он слышал звук сирен, — но на помощь так и не пришла. 

Последнее, о чём он вспомнил — полное садистского восторга лицо парня, который коленом проломил ему грудную клетку. Ни боль, ни хруст костей, ни ощущение нехватки воздуха. Только восторг, энергия, переполняющая напавшего.

В этом хотя бы была настоящая жизнь.

***

— Симуляция номер тысяча четыреста восемьдесят два закончена.

Разработчик покачал головой и устало вздохнул. 

— Что у тебя? — участливо спросила коллега. 

— Лужа крови, раздробленные части тела. 

Коллега фыркнула и протянула ему кофе. Программа регулярно рассчитывала наихудшие сценарии развития после внесения нового обновления. 

— И какой процент? 

Процент худшего совпадения показывал, какое количество пользователей попадает в группу риска — сколько человек проиграет «худший сценарий». 

— Около трёх.

— Допустимый, — пожала плечами коллега и вернулась к своему монитору. 

Разработчик подписал бумаги. В конце концов, работы у него было завались. Готовилась к выходу «Xen-камера» — небольшое устройство в виде родинки, записывающее всё, что с тобой происходит. 

Это будет настоящий прорыв. В плохих руках она могла бы привести к беде, но... 

Система ведь работает стабильно.


End file.
